We Are Warriors: The Curse of the Blood Moon
by TheSmilingMask
Summary: The Festival of Fire is an important event for Ionia. Cira and the other Chosens have the opportunity to go there for the first time but when the Blood Moon will become much more than a simple tale, will they be able to face its demons? - Spinoff AU fic based on the series 'We Are Warriors' of Elhini Prime. She has authorized this story.
1. The Red Moon

**THE RED MOON**

The huge red nexus' crystal shattered in thousands of pieces. A woman's voice rang out in the air "Victory!" and, after a few seconds, the ten Champions found themselves in the waiting room.

"That was hard." Cira said, rubbing her left shoulder.

" _That's URF for you._ " Leona said chuckling " _It's very funny but sometimes it can be stressful._ "

"Yeah, my arms are killing me...now I know what it means to spam a skill. Who created this mode?" she asked, leaving the waiting room after having greeted the others.

" _Do you really want to know the answer?_ " Leona asked in response.

"I thought that a more frenzied mode would have amused everyone." a male voice said behind her and when she turned to face the man, her only words were "Andrew...why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know." Andrew admitted "But I know that you'll be surprised for what I have to tell you."

"Let me guess...another Chosen?" Cira asked.

"Wrong, this time isn't about a new Chosen." Andrew said with a smile "It's about a festival, the Festival of Fire, to be precise."

Leona's eyes turned gold as the Radiant Dawn took control "Oh, it's already June?"

"Yes and, as every year, we'll close the servers for 'maintenance' so that all the Champions will be able to go to the festival." Andrew said "All of you need a little rest."

"This would be my first festival! Yasuo told me about it and I can't wait to see all those things!" Leona rejoiced with a big smile on her face.

" _I'm really curios now. I have read about the Festival during the release of the latest Blood Moon skins but I don't know very well what it's about._ " Cira said then taking control again "When it will be held?"

"In five days, so in about three days on Earth." Andrew explained "The festival will last one day and one night but you can go there when you want."

" _We'll go early in the morning, right?_ " Leona asked hoping for a "Yes" as an answer and Cira just nodded with a smile on her lips "We'll go along with Arthur and Pantheon."

Hearing those words, Andrew paled slightly "Well...regarding the 'company'..." Cira stared at him confused "You should, so to speak, keep an eye on the other Chosens."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the one with most experience among all the Chosens and some of them don't know how to behave out of the League, so you should make sure that they don't do anything stupid." Andrew explained.

Cira stared at him for a few seconds without blinking.

"A baby-sitter..." Cira began closing her eyes "You're asking me to be a baby-sitter, in a few words..."

"Well, 'baby-sitter' seems an exaggeration. You won't have to be their shadow, but you need to prevent accidents where possible." explained the man with a calm voice "Nothing will prevent you to spend some quality time with Arthur."

Cira sighed heavily "All right, I'll help but seriously...the others don't seem troublemakers."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "Are you sure? Are you not forgetting someone?"

"Yes, of course! What do you..." in that moment, the sad reality hit Cira and Leona "Oh...true..."

From behind her, popped two black gloves that covered her eyes and a male voice said "Guess who!"

"Shaco..." sighed Cira and the Demon Jester jumped on her shoulders like a baby.

"Correct! You're sooooo good in this game! Are you maybe a mage? You should change your role in the Rift!" chuckled Shaco before jumping away in order to avoid the hand (and the fist) of Cira. The clown jumped a third time, hiding himself behind Andrew "Sooooo scary ahahah!"

"Among all the possible Champions..."

" _Why HE had to have a Chosen?_ " asked Leona with a mental sigh.

"As you may have guessed, he is the one that could cause some problems during the festival." explained Andrew while Shaco mimicked his expression behind his shoulders, opening and closing the mouth. Cira tried hard not to look at him so as not to laugh. He could be terribly annoying, but many of his jokes were quite funny. Leona preferred the ones aimed to Diana.

"And the other two?" asked Cira while Andrew tried to grab Shaco, without success. The eyes of the clown turned black as his Chosen, Jason, took control of the body "Tyler and Fiddlestick will be good boys, you can bet on it!"

"What about Ashuros? I do not want him and Nocturne to terrorize the others at the festival." said Cira since she had faced him in the Rift and boy, Nocturne's skills were not pleasant.

"He won't come. Too crowded for his taste." said Andrew with a calm voice but with a glare aimed at Shaco who was snickering behind him.

" _A small consolation, but at least it's something._ " said Leona before taking control "When the time comes, we will leave from here?"

"No, you'll teleported directly to Ionia. Since you'll be out of the Rift, time will flow more slowly than during the matches, so prepare some excuses for your absence of a full day." explained Andrew before giving her a small card with the symbol of the Blood Moon on it "When the symbol will shine red you'll have half an hour before being summoned at the gates of Ionia."

"Thank you, Andrew. It will be better to go to inform Arthur and Pantheon." said Leona before walking away, leaving the man alone with Shaco who was now trying to paint something on Andrew's back.

* * *

 **With Cira & Leona**

"Do you think that those two will cause problems?" asked Leona while searching for Pantheon in the hallways of the building.

" _I don't know. Even if they are two killers, they don't kill anyone so maybe they'll simply enjoy the festival._ " hypothesized Cira hoping to be right.

Leona nodded before noting a certain swordsman staring up at the sky out of a window. Raising an eyebrow, she walked toward him and, when she was behind him, placed a hand on his shoulder, withdrawing it immediately due to the man who spun around, grabbing her wrist.

"Yasuo what's wrong?!" shouted Leona slightly intimidated by the swordsman's eyes.

Eyes full of fear and...bloodlust.

"Oh...it's you Leo...forgive me, I didn't hear you." said the man releasing her wrist with a little bow.

"It's nothing but...are you all right? You seem...different." said Leona looking at her fellow Project Champion who seemed not to have slept for days.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's it." explained Yasuo with a little smile "So, are you ready for the festival?"

Both Cira and Leona sensed immediately that something was wrong but if there was one thing Leona knew, was that Yasuo was very reserved in some aspects and therefore there was no point on pressing him with more questions. Not now at least.

"Andrew warned us about it just now but you can be sure that I'm looking forward for this festival!" said Leona with a smile.

"Glad to hear that Leo. Will you bring your boyfriend?" asked Yasuo with a knowing grin "You know, there are some really good hot-springs with mixed baths in Ionia and what could be better than a nice hot bath, after a long day, with someone like Pantheon?"

"Yasuo..." said Leona with a gentle smile, but also with black flames and a demon mask mask behind her, while rising her sword.

The swordsman raised his hands with a nervous smile "Just kidding, Leo. No need to be so...scary." he then walked away waving a hand over is head "It's time for my match, have a good day Leo!"

" _There's something wrong with him._ " said Cira and Leona nodded before walking toward the cafeteria.

"I've never seen that look before. I just hope it's not something serious..."

* * *

 **With Yasuo**

The Unforgiven was walking toward the waiting room while telling to himself that everything was fine and that he wasn't crazy. It was a beautiful day with a warm sun and a gentle breeze that refreshed the hallways of the League.

Then why, why? Why every time he looked out of a window, all he saw was a red sky and a moon?

A blood red moon.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! End of the first chapter!**

 **A very short chapter, I know, but it is only a preview to what will happen in the next chapters! As written in the 'description' of the story, this fic will be a spin-off AU of the series 'We Are Warriors' of Elhini Prime. For now, the only Chosens that will be present are those of Leona (Cira – Elhini Prime), Pantheon (Arthur – Elhini Prime's boyfriend), Nocturne (Ashuros – mine), Fiddlestick (Tyler – mine) and Shaco (Jason – mine).**

 **If any of you have sent an OC for the series of Elhini Prime and would like to see him/her also appear here, let me know! I'll add your OC as well.**

 **I do not know when I'll be able to update but I hope to be quick!**

 **See you around and have a good day!**


	2. And so it begins

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

There were a few things that really made Cira worried and one of them was a Leona all too excited. An hour ago, the Radiant Dawn had taken control and, after sitting on the bed in Cira's room, had begun to look at the card that Andrew had given to her.

" _Leona, I know you're anxious to go to the festival but do not you think that looking at a card for an hour is a bit excessive?_ " asked Cira but Leona shook her head.

"I do not want to miss a second of the festival. Even if this card will teleport us directly to Ionia, there may be problems with the guards or some cards to be signed." explained Leona with a serious tone. Her eyes lit up with excitement at the very moment in which the symbol on the card began to glow red.

" _Ok, now we have half an hour before being summoned. Can you calm yourself now?_ "

Leona sighed but left Cira in control again " _Why can't we be summoned now?_ "

Cira chuckled at that before shaking her head "I don't know. Maybe they are preparing something concerning the teleport. We won't be summoned at the League."

" _They could also hurry up..._ "

Chuckling again, Cira lay down on the bed and took a book that she had begun a few days before. She had half an hour to use, so it was worth it to go on and read a chapter or two.

After half an hour of relaxation for her, and agony for Leona, the card shined again and the First Chosen was wrapped in a blinding red light. Both Cira and Leona felt a similar sensation to when they were being summoned to the League but this time a strange heat warmed their bodies and when Cira opened her eyes again, she was breathless in seeing three mountains in front of her with several waterfalls and structures built on the sides of the mountains in the eastern style. Some buildings were built near the waterfalls and the presence of dozens and dozens of cherry trees in full bloom gave a magical look to the whole picture.

" _And here I thought that Japan was a beautiful place with its cherry trees._ " mumbled Cira looking at everything until her eyes fall on the walls of Ionia. Despite the presence of mountains and buildings connected by staircases and occasional bridges, the home of many Champions was still a city and as such it had walls to protect it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a male voice behind her and, turning on her heels, Cira saw the shadowed face of Pantheon.

"Yes it is. I must say that this is one of the most beautiful places that I've never saw." admitted Cira with a smile. Her eyes became golden and Leona hugged the man in front of her and then gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too, my Sun." said Pantheon with a smile hidden by his helmet.

"Ready for the festival?" asked Leona and the man nodded but then saw the look of Leona going from happy to resigned.

"Something is wrong?"

"No...well yes, I mean...we need to wait for Shaco and Fiddlesticks. Me and Cira need to look after them during the festival." explained the Radiant Dawn looking at the city. The laughter of the children and the screams of some street vendors were audible even from there.

Pantheon followed her gaze and let out a slight sigh. Sometimes Andrew really knew how to ruin a beautiful situation. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"Why do not we wait for them near the gate? They will also be transported here so there will be no problems and you will enjoy the stalls near the entrance." said the man who was immediately engulfed in a hug before being dragged at full speed by Leona toward the city. Arriving at the gate, however, they found themselves in front of another pair of Champions.

"Today must be a fortunate day if I can welcome you to Ionia." said the shirtless man with a red band over his eyes before bowing in front of them while the dark skinned woman emulated him a few seconds later with a smile on her lips.

"Lee Sin, Karma, it's good to see you." said Leona with a smile and a deep bow as Pantheon did the same.

"The same goes for me Leona, Yasuo told us that this is your first festival and I hope that you'll enjoy it." replied Karma before losing her smile even if for only a moment "Despite those two, of course..."

"Those...two..." repeated Leona with an arched eyebrow and, looking behind the two Ionian Champions, she paled at the sight of a 'Masked Shaco' intent to be a juggler with ten knives in front of a small crowd. The only differences from his usual skin were the colors that were now red, white and black.

"W-what...? HOW?!" shouted the Radiant Dawn with her right eye twitching dangerously.

"They arrived an hour ago and did not move from here." explained Karma while pointing at Fiddlesticks who was in a red, black and white version of his Dark Candy skin. Strange enough, he was eating some candies while sitting near the guards office which was near the gate.

"How is it possible? They should have arrived along with us!" said Leona while Cira was trying to calm her down.

"Because we have our ways." said the hoarse voice of Fiddlesticks walking toward them with a...grin on his face? Hardly to tell when his face was artificial just like for Nocturne, Orianna or Bard.

Before she could ask for explanations, two hands all too familiar covered her eyes and a male voice asked "Guess who?"

While shaking with repressed rage, Leona hissed "Let me guess...the one who is entertaining the crowd is a clone while you are the original...am I right, Shaco?"

"Unbelievable! You're really a mage!" laughed the Demon Jester before looking at Karma "You should retire and let her the mid lane! You're too old anyway."

Now it was Karma's eye which was twitching with repressed rage but the woman merely sighed "A clear mind and a serene heart..." after repeating that mantra for five times, she looked at Leona "Follow me, we have a special gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes, Ahri and Jayce helped us and I'm sure that you'll like it." said Karma with a smile before leaving long with the Leona.

"Do you know anything about it?" asked Pantheon who was curios about this gift and the same could be said for Arthur.

"Of course but I won't talk about it, I'd ruin the surprise." said Lee Sin with a smile before leaving them wishing them a good day. Having nothing to do, Pantheon began to look at some stalls after handing his spear and shield to a pair of guards under their request. Beside him there were the others two and luckily Fiddlesticks and his Chosen were quieter than their laughing friend.

"Leona said that she need to look over you two. What about Ash and Nocturne?" asked Arthur after taking control.

"Too crowed and he does not like being close to Leona." explained Tyler, Fiddlesticks Chosen, with a calm voice but still hoarse.

"Right, she's the sun and he's the darkness so..." nodded Arthur even if it was a stupid thing in his mind.

" _Nocturne is aggressive, hates humans and being him a 'nightmare' he hates the sun too since when the sun rise the people wake up from their sleep. During the first months of Leona in the Rift he was more aggressive toward her._ " explained Pantheon " _I still do not understand how he could find a Chosen._ "

"We are back." said Karma walking toward them and Pantheon took again control before turning on his heels only to freeze and look with wide open eyes the person in front of him.

Gone was the golden and reddish armor and so were the shield and the sword of Leona who was now wearing a golden kimono with reddish details and stitching while her hair was tied up in a bun with two strands at the side of her face.

"W-what do you think...?" stammered Leona while mentally cursing at Cira who was chuckling at her shyness. She was not very used to female things such as elegant clothes.

Pantheon simply stared at her without blinking.

"Pantheon...?" Leona waved a hand in front oh his face but he didn't move. Shaco placed two fingers at the base of his neck and, after a couple of seconds, exclaimed "He's dead!"

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding!" laughed Shaco "You should have seen your face!" and sadly for him, he did NOT see the fist aimed at his face who nearly broke his mask.

"One of these days I'm going to break your skull..." hissed Leona while Arthur was trying to talk to Pantheon.

" _Hey Panth wake up! You're worrying me!_ "

"..."

" _You know...forget it, I'll simply take over._ " mumbled the boy and with that, the eyes of Pantheon flashed for a brief second and Arthur chuckled "Sorry about that Leo. Pantheon is...well I don't know how to say it but I guess that your new look is the culprit."

"Oh I see, well I hope that he won't faint every time." chuckled Leona before her eyes flashed too.

"Ready for the day?" asked Cira with a smile and Arthur nodded but then the young woman added "How do you picture me with a kimono?"

Arthur looked at her while replacing in his mind the face of Leona with the one of Cira.

After a couple of seconds he was simply staring at her.

"Like Champion, like Chosen." said Fiddlesticks with a grin while a crow was pricking Arthur on the helmet with its beak. Shaking her head with the smile still on her face, she gently smacked the back of Pantheon's head in order to awake him and luckily it worked.

"Let's enjoy the festival, shall we?" asked Cira before leaving the control to Leona since she was the most excited. And she was not disappointed!

During the day the group of four Champions/Chosen had wandered for most of Ionia, watching several ancient buildings, participating in some of the festive games of the festival and eating various local specialties. They had also met other Champions intent on enjoying the festival.

One of the funniest episodes, according to Leona, had been to a stall selling sweet bread and it took Leona, Fiddlesticks, Shaco and even Shaco's clone to drag Pantheon away after he had ended up discussing with the owner of the stall. Leona had also got a puppet at a target shooting stand where Pantheon, driven by his chivalrous side, had won it for her.

"In some respects, it looks like one of the festivals on the Earth." said Arthur eating a caramelized apple.

"Indeed, but the main event will be during the night." said Cira having read the story of the festival "I'm looking forward for the Tale of Reina with Akali and Shen."

"From ninja to actors? That's what I call a career improvement!" said Jason laughing at his own joke while Tyler merely grinned. Thank goodness, those two had been very quiet during the day and Leona was infinitely grateful for that, even though Shaco had teased her when she could not catch a fish at a stand, even after ten attempts.

"Talking about actors, we should hurry up. The sun is setting and soon the show will begin." said Arthur looking at the sky.

" _We should also write our woes and worries on a scroll and then hang it on th_ _e_ _Great Tree branches_ _in the Serene Gardens._ " said Pantheon " _It's a tradition of the festival._ "

"We'll do that too, we have the whole night ahead." Arthur reassured him walking toward a big square where a lot of people were gathering. After a few minutes, when the square was full, many lights were extinguished, leaving only a few lit torches and lanterns placed around a raised stage in front of a large building. Immediately after there was the sound of some drums in the air and two explosions of red smoke burst out of the stage, showing Akali and Shen in their Blood Moon skins. After a bow to the audience, the two ninja stared at each other straight into the eyes.

It was time to start the show.

 **\- Ionia Main Gate -**

Two guards were currently looking at the land surrounding their city as the sounds of festival could be heard behind them. Sadly for them, they had to guard the main gate for the night but at least they had managed to enjoy the festival during the day.

Suddenly, a red light appeared not too far from them and they gripped their lances but then both of them sighed in relief at seeing Thresh and Kalista in their Blood Moon skins walking toward the gate.

"Ah, Kalista-dono, Thresh-dono! It's good to see you here. I assume that you're here for the...GAH!" the first guard was brutally interrupted by a red lance which pierced the chest of the man, knocking him to the ground.

His comrade did not have the time to turn around that a shuriken wrapped in red lightning struck him at the base of the neck, killing him instantly. With a soft 'THUD', the body collapsed on the ground and the little figure of Kennen in his Blood Moon skin was visible to the two Champions of the Shadow Isles.

"Everything is ready?" asked Thresh with his distorted voice and Kennen nodded pointing at the Great Tree.

"The others are already here." said the Yordle "Our Master is ready and he'll soon begin the ritual."

"Good, let's move on. The Blood Moon is near." said Kalista and with that, the three Champions faded in a dark red mist leaving behind them the corpses of the guards which were illuminated by the dull glow of a red moon.

* * *

 **And that's it! End of the second chapter! I hope that you liked it!**

 **As mentioned in the previous chapter, if you have already sent an OC/Chosen to Elhini Prime for her series "We are Warriors" and you want to see him/her here too, you must tell me because I asked Elhini Prime the permission to use Cira and Arthur and no one else. I have no problems to insert other Chosen in the story.**

 **And talking about story, in the next chapter we'll see some action and some bloody violence (come on, Blood Moon and no blood in the fic? It doesn't made sense!) so stay tuned for the first fight between Champions!**

 **Regarding the Festival, I used a lot of aspects from the festivals in Japan since Ionia is much like an Easter country on the Earth.**

 **See you around and have a good night/day!**


	3. Old Grudges

**OLD GRUDGES**

Leona and the others watched the performance of the two ninja of Ionia intent on dancing/fighting in front of the audience with a background of several drums that changed the rhythm according to the narrated part of the story.

While the first part had been on the stage, the later parts had taken place between the branches of some trees and then moved to the roof of the main building of the square, where the two actors had started the 'final fight' with the full moon behind them, giving to the scene an air of mystery and beauty beyond description.

"They are amazing." said Leona looking at Akali intent to doge several attacks from Shen's mace before trying to it him in return.

"Indeed. They're good." nodded Pantheon who was completely caught in their dance/fight to the death.

Behind them, Shaco and Fiddlesticks were looking as well but, while Shaco was simply amazed by their moves, the Harbinger of Doom could clearly feel that something was wrong.

" _Fiddle, there's something strange in the air..._ " said Tyler with a worried voice.

"I know. This feeling...it's black magic. It feels almost the same as that used by Istvaan to summon me years ago." mumbled the scarecrow looking around but his voice was heard by the two Rakkorans in front of him.

Leona was the first one to talk "What are you talking about? Black magic?"

The scarecrow nodded "Yes, I can feel it. Those who were created with black magic or use it can feel its power and I can tell you that someone is starting a ritual here in Ionia."

Leona and Pantheon exchanged a worried look.

* * *

 **\- Somewhere in Ionia -**

A Blood Moon Zilean looked at the various summoners in red robes that were reciting a strange litany in the middle of a perfectly circular room.

"How does it proceed?" asked a deep male voice behind him. Zilean turned around and bowed to the newcomer.

"It's ready Master. We're waiting for your order."

"Very good. Begin the final stage of the ritual! It's time to dye this night of red!" said the voice and the Chronokeeper bowed again just as the summoners began to create red energy spheres in front of them.

" _Soon..._ _soon I will finally be able to remove the League from this world but first, it's time to make new friends..._ " thought the voice as a dark chuckle echoed through the walls of the room.

* * *

 **\- With Leona and the others -**

"What do you think?" asked Arthur taking over the body "Should we do something?"

Cira took control as well "I don't know, maybe we should warn Karma and the others just to be sure." and Leona nodded in her head before taking control again, already searching for her friend in the square but just in that moment, the drums went silent as the people watching the performance looked with confusion at the two ninja. Seeing their confusion, the four Champions turned their gaze toward Shen and Akali.

The two ninja were completely immobile, looking at each other behind their masks. Slowly they both looked down to the crowd of people with their bright red eyes.

However, it was not the color of their eyes to scare all the present but the fact that the moon behind them was becoming red as if he was bleeding. In a matter of seconds, the full moon was completely blood red as well as the sky which, while still dark, had assumed a red tonality.

Before Leona or someone else could think of doing something, Shen and Akali jumped down from the roof and, in a fraction of a second, Akali beheaded two young women with her kamas while Shen smashed the head of an elderly man using his mace with both hands.

Before the various spectators could scream and run, the two Champions jumped toward other innocents, killing them without mercy.

The tide of people began to run in all directions to escape their murderous fury, screaming and asking for help to the guards who, unfortunately, were blocked by the very people who required their intervention. However there was something, or rather someone, who did not have this kind of problem as the crowd stepped aside to let pass a ram of golden light that was heading toward the two Ionians.

Just when a little girl who had stumbled on the ground was about to be stabbed by Shen with his saber, a golden and gray shield smashed against his head sending him back against the wall of the building behind him with a loud 'crack'.

The man shook his head for a few seconds before looking at the one who had attacked him, and his eyes ended up crossing those pervaded by the anger of Leona whose right eye was golden while the left was blue. Her whole body flickered a couple of times, changing from her new kimono to her usual form with the golden visor covering her eyes but not their gleam.

"Shen..." hissed Leona while a woman was running away with the little girl in her arms "You've five seconds to explain everything."

The ninja merely looked to his right where Akali was facing both Shaco and Fiddlesticks while Pantheon was nowhere to be seen. Focusing back on the Radiant Dawn, he simply charged toward her with the blade in a reverse grip in the left hand and the glowing mace in the right.

Leona narrowed her eyes before unsheathing her sword which now, thanks to Jayce, could be stored in her forearm just like the shield. Seeing that he was preparing a blow with the mace, she raised the shield to defend herself but at the time of the impact she widened her eyes in surprise shortly before being thrown away by several meters.

Using the sword to stop her sliding, she was able to raise again the shield just in time to parry several swipes of her opponent's sword but each stroke reverberated on her whole arm. After another slash, she tried to counterattack with her own weapon but Shen jumped away and, when he touched the ground, he used **Shadow Dash** to get behind her, managing to cut her right side with his sword.

Leona growled before turning to attack him in the throes of the effect of his special attack and managed to keep it at bay but was unable to wound or stop him. After another shot went in vain, Shen tried to strike her from above with the mace but she raised her shield and blocked the blow. However, the impact and strength behind the blow made her end up with a knee to the ground, cracking it with ease.

Taking advantage of her new position, Leona tried to hit his leg but he used his sword to divert her energy blade to the side. Shen then jumped off to put a few feet between them.

"He shouldn't be so physically strong." said Leona standing up and feeling her left arm slightly numb.

" _Probably something happened with that ritual Fiddlesticks was talking about. They started acting strangely as soon as the moon turned red and their skins are based on that. Akela_ _also seems crazy and neither she nor Akali would ever do such a thing._ " mumbled Cira looking at the ninja who was glaring back at her.

Leona nodded and, after a deep breath, charged towards her opponent.

Not too far away, Akali tried to behead Fiddlesticks, but the scarecrow used **Terrify** at the last instant. For a single moment there was a huge dark figure in front of her that made her step back for a few steps but she returned to her senses just in time to block the knife thrown by Shaco behind him. Turning to him, she throw him a kama that hit him in full and, using **Shadow Dance** , she was on him in an instant, managing to stab his chest with the second kama.

However, Shaco exploded in a cloud of orange smoke as three mini **Jack in the Boxes** surrounded her but all of them were quickly destroyed with quick and accurate slashes. A second later, she turned on her heels and cut a crow in half before parry another knife. After that, she began to advance toward the two Champions, succeeding in diverting all the knives, crows, and energy scythes that were thrown against her.

With a sudden dash, she managed to get close enough to them and used **Twilight Shroud** to hide from their eyes. Realizing what was about to happen, the two Champions tried to get out of the cloud of smoke, but while Shaco was able to escape the danger becoming invisible, Fiddlesticks suffered the attack of Akali who managed to stab him in the chest, though she was confused behind her mask at seeing a strange grin on her face.

"Oh how kind! You have decided to approach myself by your spontaneous will!" grinned Fiddlesticks before using **Drain** on her but his victory was short lived because Akali kicked him in the chest, sending him against Shaco.

"Good thing you're empty inside!" joked Shaco seeing the new holes in the chest of his friend.

"It's still a big hassle. What the hell happened to that girl? She is a Chosen like us!" muttered Fiddlesticks looking back at Akali, wondering why Akela was not trying to stop the crazy ninja, but a sudden tremor made them look away just in time to see Shen smashing again his mace on the ground, missing Leona by a mere inch.

She rolled to the ground then got up and tried to hit him with her shield but the ninja blocked it with his mace, creating more cracks in the ground. Using her legs, Leona she tried to unbalance him but Shen was not a novice and, spinning on his axis, made her end up forward before trying to hit her open back but Leona used **Eclipse** and a ball of energy covered her body instantly thus slowing the blow, almost annulling all of it.

The next explosion of energy succeeded in unbalancing Shen and she took advantage of it instantly, trying to hit him with the shield but the ninja managed to avoid that blow with a side step then let go of his sword and grab her wrist. Turning again on his axis, he managed to throw her against the wall of a building, cracking it. The impact stunned Leona slightly and this gave him time to recover his sword. However, when Shen turned to go to her, a slight whistle was heard in the air, and before he could move, Pantheon crashed on him using **Grand Skyfall** and raising a cloud of dust and debris.

Leona looked up and smiled at the sight of Pantheon over the downed form of Shen. The Artisan of War looked around before stopping on her "Sorry for the delay my sun, but the city is in chaos and I could not move freely."

"Don't worry about that." she said walking toward him "Did you see anyone else?"

"Only Varus and Lulu but they were helping with the evacuation. There's someone else who is killing people, not just Shen and Akali." explained Pantheon before feeling something closing around his left ankle. Looking down, he stared in surprise at seeing Shen perfectly conscious with the head turned to the left so that he could glare at Pantheon. Without any effort, Shen stood up without losing his grip on the ankle of his new opponent, who was now upside down.

Releasing his ankle, Shen struck him with a violent frontal kick on the chest, slamming him toward Leona but she had already approached them and, seeing her partner flying at her, she put the shield in front of her. When his back touched the shield, she tilted it up so that he would slide on his feet behind her as she tried to hit Shen using the sword in a reverse grip.

The ninja avoided the slash but the elbow connected with his face and, immediately afterwards, Leona kicked him in the chest with a spinning kick, sending him back. Shen coughed blood mixed with saliva due to the blow suffered at the rib cage but when he tried to react, Pantheon leaped at him from behind Leona using **Aegis of Zeonia**. The Eye of Twilight managed to raise the mace to block the shield but this allowed Pantheon to use  
 **Heartseeker Strike** , thus succeeding in hurting him in several points though with light injuries.

After the last hit, Shen tried to hit him with the saber but Pantheon made a side step just in time to let pass a yellow energy blade that pierced Shen and soon after, Leona darted toward him hitting his face in full face with her glowing shield. Stunned by the impact, Shen only saw at the last second that Pantheon had moved behind him and the two Rakkorans were about to hit him from two different directions.

But unfortunately for them, he let the mace stand straight in midair and when they struck him, their weapons bounced on his skin. Using the advantage of his **Spirit's Refuge** and his inhuman speed, Shen dashed to Pantheon and struck him with a violent punch at the stomach, breaking his breath and throwing him away. After that, he pierced the ground with his saber so as to turn violently around and running at full speed toward Leona.

Grabbing his mace, Shen used the combined effect of **Shadow Dash** and **Twilight Assault** to hit her with his full power but Leona managed to protect herself with the shield, though it was not enough and the impact knocked her through two houses before making her roll in the middle of a street.

"This will leave a mark..." muttered Leona while shaking her head.

" _And someone will not take it well._ " added Cira hearing in the distance the battle cry of Pantheon intent on charging against him. Just as Leona was about to return to the battlefield, she noticed a woman with long black hair staggering toward her.

"H-help me! Please!" screamed the woman seeing the Radiant Dawn who was now walking toward her.

"Calm down! What's going on? Someone is chasing you?" asked Leona just as a red spear pierced the woman's chest shocking both of them but while Leona's face was soon filled with horror, the woman's face morphed into a mask of pain and fear.

"H-h-hel...!"

Five more spears pierced her body spraying blood on the ground and on Leona's feet, since the young Champion, without realizing it, had approached the soon to be dead woman by several steps. But in her mind, that scene was too familiar. There was only one person who used spears in that way and after so many spears...

Widening her eyes, Leona tried to reach the woman with one hand "STOP...!"

All the spears were ripped out of the body of the woman, splashing blood everywhere and covering Leona's face and chest with that warm red liquid. Blinking a few times, Leona wiped the visor with one hand, still confused by what had just happened. A large puddle of blood had already formed at her feet, and thanks to the blood, she saw something in the reflection of the puddle. Looking up, her mind took a few seconds to recognize the figure in front of her.

"You too..."

With a white mask adorned by two long red horns, Kalista, the Spear of Vengeance, looked at her with glowing red eyes.

"Krista..." whispered Cira after taking control "Krista what are you doing?! Wake up!"

Her friend's response was a spear directed toward her heart that Cira was forced to divert using the shield. After that, Kalista started jumping in different directions throwing many spears and Cira found herself locked in defense without with no way to attack.

"Krista! Kalista! Stop! What happened to you?!" shouted Cira blocking another spear.

" _They are not listening, just like Shen_ _and Akali_ _._ " said Leona looking at her friend " _The Blood Moon skins...they are the solution...but that means..._ "

"Yes, Yasuo is probably under the same effect as them. We need to find him, he already has a difficult life, he does not need this too!" said Cira but, in that moment, Kalista managed to pierce her right biceps with one of her spears.

" _Cira!_ "

"We need to find a closed place to fight her. She has too much advantage out here." hissed Cira with her right arm nearly useless but, just when Kalista was preparing another spear, the ground began to shake and the wall of a house, opposite to the one from which Leona came, was knocked down by a huge four-legged flaming figure that hit Kalista in full, throwing her into a house through the wall that collapsed instantly.

" **Looks like you're in need of help, Radiant Dawn.** " chuckled the spectral voice of Hecarim as he looked at her form with a mocking glance.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Cira with a hard glare.

Hecarim's eyes flashed for a second as his Chosen took control " **Is this how you thank the ones who saved you?** "

"When those who save me are people like you, then yes, this is how I thank you, _Harry_." growled Cira removing the spear from her arm just as a new voice spoke behind her.

"Help is not coming for you...is what I'd like to say but unfortunately we were sent here to help."

Suppressing a shiver, Cira turned around and looked at the empty white eyes of Nocturne as he flew toward her with a 'grin' on his face. Hard to tell when he did not have a face, except for the eyes.

"You too...may I know why?" asked Cira looking at the specter as he stopped at her side.

"Andrew." said Nocturne with an uncaring voice "He warned us of the anomaly here in Ionia and sent us to help."

* * *

 **- _Flash-back_ – The League (during the beginning of the ritual) -**

The day of the festival was finally here and what better way to pass it if not staying locked in their own office doing endless paperwork?

"Remind me why I can not take a day off..." grumbled Andrew as he signed another document.

Next to him, his secretary Freya chuckled "Because you're the Judge _and_ a High Summoner."

"That's not a reason to give me all this paperwork...letters of complaint after the last concert of the Pentakill?"

"They destroyed most of Bundle City..." deadpanned Freya "Kayle helped them too..."

"Right...that's what I get for saying yes to a new skin for her..." mumbled Andrew before sighing. Damn him and his good heart.

"Talking about skins...Illaoi, Kled, Taliyah and Aurelion Sol are still waiting for their first skins since their releases." said Freya looking at some documents.

"That would be interesting...so why the fashion designers prefer to think about an Omega Squad team bundle or new Arcade skins?" asked Andrew but all he got was silence "You're not helping..."

"Sorry about that, sir..."

"Let's not talk about that then...what is this?" asked Andrew looking at a letter "Another letter of thanks from Urgot?"

"He's very happy after his rework but the same can't be said about Camille and Vivian..."

"Why?"

"Well...after reading the new script of his interactions Urgot started to follow Camille after every match...just to look at her legs all day. Their patience is running out fast..." explained Freya.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I...will talk to him later..." nodded Andrew just when another summoner bursted in his office with a worried face.

"High Summoner Andrew there's an emergency!"

"What's happened?" asked Andrew now with a serious face, looking straight in the eyes of the newcomer.

"We just lost contact with Ionia and several Champions and summoners. There's a huge dome of energy over Ionia and we can't overcome it from here, also the moon..."

"What's wrong with the moon?" asked Andrew feeling a strange cold grip around his heart.

"Sir, the moon is red, blood red." said the summoner as Andrew's eyes widened in utter horror.

"Freya, how many and which Champions are available right now?!" shouted Andrew as his secretary was already using a spell to answer him.

"Sir, right now Hecarim, Veigar and Viktor are here but the latter isn't available right now, while on the Earth only Nocturne can be summoned without consequences."

"Then summon those three! We can't waste even a second! After that, compile a list of the Champions and summoners with whom we have lost contact!" ordered Andrew before looking at the other summoner "Send a message to all members of the Council for an assembly, it is an emergency!"

"At once!" and after a bow, the summoner ran out of the room.

Andrew sat back behind his desk, massaging his temples " _This isn't good...a red moon...it must be_ his _work..._ "

After a few minutes, Hecarim and Veigar came to his office and the Shadow of War was already discussing about his new skin " **Andrew this skin is a waste of time! I do not fight with a spear but a** **halberd** **! My Rampage does not make sense with such a weapon!** "

"At least you do not have an emoticon in place of your face!" grumbled Veigar who was not exactly excited by his new Omega Squad skin.

" _Oh I think_ _that_ _it's very cute._ " teased Ana, Veigar's Chosen, giggling at her partner who was on the point of bursting.

"I had hearts in place of my eyes! HEARTS! I'm evil! I don't need those things! I can understand skulls but not hearts!" shouted Veigar who was already planning a way to get revenge.

" _I think that Lulu will like it a lot._ " said Ana with another chuckle. Veigar was about to reply, but then he noticed Andrew's eyes and both Champions remained silent.

Veigar's eyes flashed in a darker shade of yellow and Ana asked "What's wrong Andrew? I've never seen you so serious..."

"Soon I will explain everything to you, but first we have to wait for another Champion." said Andrew looking at the door which was opened at that moment, showing Nocturne with two bright red eyes.

" _So Ash is in control..._ " Andrew sighed " _I was hoping not to have to argue with him..._ "

"Andrew..." hissed Ash approaching the desk "You told me that today there wouldn't be matches and that I could stay with my sister while the others where at the festival, instead I find myself here while she is alone at home. I hope there is a good explanation about this!"

"I know and I'm sorry about your sister but there's an emergency. We have lost all contact with Ionia and with all the Champions and summoners who were there." said Andrew looking at the three Chosens who were already beginning to understand the reason for the convocation "I was informed that from here we can not overcome a barrier around Ionia with our magic so I want you to go there and discover what's going on. As soon as we manage to understand something we will send reinforcements."

" **What now? Are we your little private army?** " asked Harry with sarcasm almost palpable in the voice.

Andrew narrowed his eyes "I don't have time to argue with you Harry, do as I say. The lives of thousands of people may be in danger."

" **And...?** " was the simple answer of Harry before Hecarim took control again " **We'll listen to you for now...but Ionia is pretty far from here.** **Even I would take a few hours to reach it.** "

"A team of summoners is already preparing the teleport, go to them. You will be sent just out of the barrier." explained Andrew and with that, the three Champions went to the special room used for certain situations.

Meanwhile, Andrew sank into his armchair with an imminent headache. He already missed the paperwork...

* * *

 **- _End flash-back_ -**

"After that we were teleported outside of Ionia." explained Nocturne with a bored voice "Still, If I had known that the festival was so fun I would have come."

Leona merely rolled her eyes "Where are Veigar and Ana if they were with you?"

"They are probably helping someone else." shrugged Nocturne before a rumble of rubbish moved attracted their attention and, sure enough, they saw Kalista coming out of the wall destroyed by her own body.

"What's her problem by the way?"

"We don't know. Shen and Akali went crazy and started killing civilians while Akela did not seem to be able to control herself...it must be something that has to do with their Blood Moon skins." explained Leona looking at her friend who was trying to stay up.

" **The solution is quite simple.** " grinned Hecarim holding his halberd " **We just have to kill her.** " but then a red hook connected to a chain blocked his left arm. Turning his look to the left, the Shadow of War saw Thresh in his Blood Moon skin walking toward their group.

" **Thresh, what's the meaning of this? Are you betraying the Ruined King and the Shadow Isles?!** " thundered Hecarim turning toward his fellow Champion but Thresh didn't say anything, simply staring at him.

"Another one." said Leona looking at his eyes "He is controlled by something."

" **After killing Kalista I'll think to those who think they can go against the Shadow Isles!** " growled Hecarim freeing his arm and raising his halberd to strike Kalista who was still stunned by the previous impact.

"NO, YOU WON'T!" shouted Leona raising her own sword toward the sky and, a second later, a huge tower of solar energy pierced the ground between Hecarim and Kalista, forcing the Shadow of War to desist. However, her attack did not only have that effect.

"My eyes! Curse you Leona! I'll haunt your dreams until your useless death!" screamed Nocturne covering his eyes while backing away from the sun light.

Leona ignored him and, despite the sudden weight of her body, she ran to Kalista then whispered a quick "I'm sorry." before crushing her to the ground using **Shield of Daybreak**. Kalista was completely stunned for a couple of seconds before losing consciousness while Thresh was just watching from afar. Just when he was about to attack the three Champions, he inclined his head as if he was listening to someone. After a few seconds, Thresh observed them for the last time before fading into a dense red mist.

" _Was that the Black Mist? The feeling is similar..._ " said Harry but Hecarim was focused on something else.

" **Why are you protecting her, Radiant Dawn? She must perish!** " shouted Hecarim with hatred looking at the downed form of Kalista.

"You will not...harm her...again..." panted Leona before falling to her knees "What's...what's going on...I feel so tired..."

" _For some reason_ _ **Solar Flame**_ _consumed all of our energies._ " said Cira with a worried voice. They were in front of an unstable Champion whose wish was to kill the one behind them and they were not able to stop him right now. Fortunately for them, a spear pierced the ground in front of Hecarim.

"I would listen to the lady, Hecarim." growled Pantheon walking toward them with Shaco, Fiddlesticks and Veigar behind him "It is for your own good."

"Panth..." Leona smiled at him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, we were starting to lose ground but luckily we got help." explained him nodding toward Veigar "A big help, that's for sure."

* * *

 **- _Flash-back_ – With Pantheon (during the arrival of Nocturne and Hecarim) -**

The Artisan of War blocked a new strike with his shield as Shen turned on his heels and tried to hit him with the saber but Pantheon used his lance and blocked that attack as well. However he failed to avoid the kick to the chest that launched him several meters away.

Using the spear to support himself, Pantheon looked at his opponent who was walking toward him.

" _Is it me or he's not even tired?_ " asked Arthur with worry. They were fighting non stop but Shen was like a fucking machine!

"He has always had a lot of stamina but this is ridiculous." grumbled Pantheon holding his weapon as Shen dashed toward him just to slam against a wall of dark energy.

Pantheon looked confused at the wall but then heard a voice behind him "What's black and blue and is about to show you the definition of pain?!"

He did not even have to turn around as a huge sphere of energy passed by him, hitting Shen in full and knocking him off to the other side of the square.

"Need some help Panth?" asked Ana walking at his side.

"Yes...definitely." nodded the Artisan of War out of breath "This Shen is a beast."

"What happened to him?" asked Ana before looking at Akali who was slowly pushing back Shaco and Fiddlesticks, both of them with several cuts on their bodies.

"That's a good question. During the final performance, they went crazy and started attacking the civilians. Akela does not seem able to control Akali. We have been fighting them since then and Leona has been separated from us." explained Pantheon before rushing against Akali with his spear, allowing some room to breath to his comrades.

"We are not making any progress...she is scoring more and more shots. That's why you should never leave an assassin against a mage." reported Tyler while looking at his opponent who was now flanked by Shen.

"He is already on his feet?" asked a surprised Ana before sending several spheres of dark energy toward them but, much to their shock, Akali cut them all in half. After that, the two ninja dashed toward their group but Veigar took control and used **Event Horizon** succeeding in creating in time the barrier with Akali and Shen inside. Without wasting time, he also used **Dark Matter** and struck in the middle of his barrier, creating a strong shock wave that drove the two opponents down.

Pantheon was about to attack in turn, but a large amount of electrified shuriken stuck the ground in front of him, preventing him from advancing. Looking up, the group of four Champions saw Kennen jumping down from a building while tossing more shuriken and forcing them to retreat from the attack with Pantheon intent on using the shield to protect the others.

Kennen looked back at his comrades "The Master is waiting for us, we need to go."

Then two nodded and, after a brief moment, a dense red mist covered their whole bodies making them vanish into nothingness.

"They escaped." grumbled Veigar with a tick in his eye.

"Well, let's not chase them. We need to find Leona first." said Pantheon walking away with Shaco and Fiddlesticks just when they saw a huge column of solar energy "We must hurry!" and with that he picked up Veigar, ignoring his curses, and ran toward the light.

* * *

 **- _End flash-back_ -**

"Kennen too...well I should have expected. This means that Zilean, Yasuo and Elise are just like them." said Leona as Cira added " _So most likely Eva is under control too. I do not even want to imagine how Dianne will react...with all the dead people here she should already be here._ "

"Eight Champions huh...it's not a small thing." said Ana "And there's also this 'Master' named by Kennen."

"Probably the one who is controlling them." mumbled Tyler while trying to sew the holes in the dress.

" **Who cares about this Master, we have a prisoner. A useless prisoner, in my opinion. Also she attacked us so she's dangerous and we should kill her just to be sure.** " proposed Harry.

"We will _not_ kill her Harry, don't make me repeat myself." hissed Leona glaring at him while Pantheon helped her.

" **Then what? We wait for her or her friends to kill us?** " retorted Harry pointing the halberd toward the unconscious form of Kalista.

"First of all, we look for a place to rest and then decide what to do." said Pantheon before looking at Nocturne "Pick up Kalista and follow me."

"Why me?" asked Nocturne with narrowed and annoyed eyes.

"I'm carrying Leo, Shaco and Fiddlesticks are tired, Veigar is...too small..." here he avoided a little sphere of black energy "And Hecarim is the last _person_ I would trust so..."

Nocturne grumbled something under his breath before picking up Kalista and follow them toward some buildings not damaged by their fights.

* * *

 **\- Somewhere in Ionia -**

"So...Kalista was captured." said a male voice in the darkness as seven Champions were kneeling in the middle of a room lit by red torches.

" **Yes Master.** " said Thresh " **Leona, Hecarim and Nocturne were near her.** "

"Ah Leona, very interesting." said the figure sitting on a throne in the shadow "Well, with her here I will have even more fun torturing Andrew. News from the League?"

" **Nothing, Master. Apart from the arrival of Nocturne, Hecarim and Veigar, there's nothing to report.** " said Elise with a smirk, her mouth being the only part not covered by her red arachnid mask.

"Good good, then you're all dismissed. You know what you need to do so get ready, soon we will have new comrades and beware of other Chosens. Leona and her little group are not the only ones present in Ionia." said the figure in the darkness and the Champions nodded before leaving. The figure then turned toward four other Champions near the exit "You three go with them, I want to be sure." and so, three more figures left the room while the last walked near the figure on the throne.

"What about me?" asked a calm female voice.

"Oh you'll have to wait my queen. I can not let the blood of those poor insects stain your hands. You deserve much more!" said the man with a smile while the rest of his face was hidden by a red hood "You're a queen after all."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are a great adulator, Master?" asked the woman with a small smile soon returned by the 'Master'.

"Only with you, my Queen."

* * *

 **\- With Leona and the others -**

"For the last time, I won't let you kill her!" shouted Leona slamming a fist on the table in front of her. The only 'obstacle' that separated her from Hecarim.

" **You're crazy woman! She's the enemy!** " shouted back the centaur with irritation.

"She's your enemy maybe! You just want to kill her!"

"We should really kill her, right now she's our enemy." said Veigar surprising Pantheon who looked at him.

"How can you say something like that?!"

Ana took control and answered back "Out there people are dying and we're wasting time with her, besides I do not trust her after she attacked Leona without regard."

"What about Krista?! She's a Chosen just like you, me and everyone else here!" retorted Leona pointing at all the present.

"I'm sorry for her but it's clear that she can not control Kalista right now." said Ana with a calm voice despite the situation.

"Would you say the same if Lysander and Lulu were on this table instead of Krista and Kalista?" asked Pantheon with a glare which was soon mimicked by Veigar.

On the side lines, Nocturne, Shaco and Fiddlesticks were looking at them with a mixture of boredom, amusement and irritation.

"Why not kill her?" asked Nocturne to no one in particular.

" _Because then Leona and Pantheon would become a nuisance._ " answered Ash who was at the limit of his patience.

"Why not let her go?"

" _Because then Hecarim and Veigar would become a nuisance._ "

"Why not save her from this annoying curse?"

" _Because they don't know how to do it._ "

"Useless flesh bags...and useless armor..."

"I don't care! She won't die! Period!" shouted Leona finally breaking the table with a fist.

Pantheon shook his head and then noticed Nocturne talking with his Chosen when and idea struck him "Hey Nocturne..."

"What?"

"Kalista...is she sleeping right now?" asked the Artisan of War confusing the others.

"I think so...why?"

"Can you use your power to enter in her mind? Maybe you can help her in that way?"

"Do I look like someone who wants to help her?" deadpanned Nocturne but soon he found himself face to face with a pissed Leona.

"You will help her or I swear I'll start to shine so much until you'll vanish into thin air!"

"Not enough to convince me, try again sunny girl." grinned Nocturne while Pantheon mentally winced. Challenging an angry Leona was not a good idea. However, she merely grinned, confusing the specter "It's been a while since I saw Daisy. I guess that now she is with a baby-sitter, isn't she?"

Nocturne widened his eyes in surprise "You...!"

" _Nocturne, help her now._ "

"Ashuros you can't..."

" _DO IT! Or you can say goodbye to all those horror movies!_ " shouted his Chosen who was now over the edge.

"You wouldn't dare..."

" _Try me._ "

Nocturne glared at Leona, who was sporting a grin, and moved toward Kalista, still tied to another table.

" _That was a low blow._ " said Cira with a scolding tone.

"I know but Ana is right...we're wasting time here and if Nocturne can save her then I'd gladly receive a scolding by Ash for having put his sister in the middle." said Leona as Nocturne put his hands over the mask of Kalista.

"Well...here I go..."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **And that's it! End of the third chapter! I hope that you liked it!**

 **As mentioned in the previous chapters, if you have already sent an OC/Chosen to Elhini Prime for her series "We are Warriors" and you want to see him/her here too, you must tell me because I asked Elhini Prime the permission to use Cira and Arthur and no one else. I have no problems to insert other Chosen in the story.**

 **Now, I hope that the chapter longer than expected was to your liking. I never thought that the Pentakill could give you the charge you needed to write a chapter like that in just two days (I've listened 'Mortal Reminder' at least fifty times)!**

 **I also hope to have used the OC well and if there is something to change, let me know. I also want to point out two small details:**

 **1) I know that some Blood Moon skins do not have red eyes but here everyone will have red eyes;**

 **2) This story takes place before the announcement of new Blood Moon skins, so Leona and the others do not know about Diana, Talon, Twisted Fate and Jhin.**

 **See you around and have a good night/day!**


	4. The Awakening

**Warning: Much of this chapter takes place at the same time as the previous one. Up to a certain point, events will take place simultaneously with those in the previous chapter.**

 **§ ~ § ~ § ~ § ~ §**

 **THE AWAKENING**

 **§ ~ § ~ § ~ § ~ §**

"Are not you happy to be here with me?" asked a jovial female voice that seemed to belong to a little girl.

"Yes, I'm very happy Lulu." answered a deep male voice, though there was a certain note of resignation in his voice.

"You could not hope for a better partner for this role!" cheered Lulu with a big smile and Pix nodding while sitting on her hat.

"How true... welcoming visitors is such a dangerous assignment. I'm glad that you're the one who is watching my back." a sarcastic response came from a pale boy with long silver-white hair.

Lulu looked up at the boy with a smile as her eyes flashed for a brief moment "Hey Varus, it's been a while since our last break. Do you want a sweet?" and she showed him a cupcake.

Varus looked down, watching the sweet with a raised eyebrow "This is not one of your jokes, right?"

"Of course not!" said Lulu with a pout waving the cupcake in front of his face "So? Are you going to eat it or not?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll eat it..." said Varus picking up the sweet before biting it. While chewing, he noticed the strange smile on her lips and his mouth stopped moving. After a couple of seconds of silence, he asked "You used your magic to transform something...right?"

"Yep!" nodded Lulu without losing her smile.

"I know I'll regret it but I have to ask...what is this cupcake?"

"A rat!" exclaimed Lulu with the smile now turned into a grin as Varus paled even more but just when he was about to throw up, the Yordle raised a hand "Don't worry I was kidding! It was a simple cupcake before!"

Varus glared at the purple haired Yordle and said "Lys..."

Lulu grinned again as her Chosen, Lysander, was in control "Yep! You're improving in recognizing me!"

Varus rolled his eyes biting again the cupcake before seeing something in the distance, a red flash of light "Mh...looks like another Chosen has arrived."

"Really?! Who? Who? WHO?!" yelled Lulu, now in control, as she climbed over his shoulder and looked at the plain in front of the gate where they were, noticing a few seconds later a tall white-haired figure "Good morning Camille! Good morning Vivian!"

The Steel Shadow walked toward them and said "Good morning Lulu... Varus..."

The young man nodded at her with a little effort since Lulu was still over his shoulder, using his head to remain standing, gaining a few tick marks on his forehead.

"Are you here for the festival?" asked Lulu looking at the woman who nodded with a little sigh.

"Krista said that I should have come rather than being locked in my house." said Vivian with another sigh.

" _I still do not understand how she managed to convince you..._ " mumbled Camille in her head.

"She promised to come to my house and force me to play Dark Souls again..." Vivian reminded her and the former Delta Force member couldn't suppress the shiver down her back. She had played that game only once and broke some glasses, invented new types of swearing and cursed Krista several times. All this during the tutorial.

" _Never again... that_ thing _is evil. I would not be surprised to know that Viktor invented it._ " said Camille who wasn't exactly a fan of those games.

Shaking her head, Vivian looked back at Lulu "Besides, she told me that as soon as she has time, she will join me."

"I see, if only it was so easy to convince Veigar too..." mumbled the little Yordle as her Chosen chuckled in her mind.

" _Oh don't worry, we'll get him_ _somehow_ _. It would be too cruel to keep you two away from each other for too long._ "

Nodding to herself, Lulu then slightly widened her eyes, remembering something "Oh I almost forgot! There's another Chosen right here, she has arrived an hour ago but did not walk away from the gate, preferring to stay close to the first stalls!"

Vivian raised an eyebrow and watched the crowd near the gate until she saw something very strange. A sweet crêpe had just moved from a stand by itself, and in its place some gold coins had appeared. Vivian followed the sweet with her eyes until she saw it vanish in an alley.

"Maybe I know where I can find her..." said Vivian walking toward the alley after waving a good day to the two Champions at the gate. She, like Camille, had already figured out who the other Chosen was but she was still somewhat surprised to see the crêpe vanish in midair, one bite at a time.

"Evelynn." said the former team leader as the Widowmaker shifted out of the shadows and her body became full visible, revealing her black leather bodysuit. The Steel Shadow raised an eyebrow "Your Safecracker skin?"

" **I left the goggles behind...** " said the smaller girl looking at the crêpe in her hands " **Can't exactly walk half-naked in the middle of a festival.** "

"You're Sable, right? Evelynn's Chosen." said Vivian and the now named Sable nodded.

" **Yes, that's me even though I'm not leaving the control to her anymore.** "

Vivian nodded as she was already aware of Sable's bad experience during her first days as Evelynn's Chosen. Normally she would have ignored, if not hated, the younger girl since such an event had already happened in the past with Harry who had killed Krista's father, but since Sable had been controlled by Evelynn, it was not her fault. She was also a friend of Dianne, the one who brought Krista to Valoran when she had accepted Kalista a few months ago, and Dianne was an okay person in Vivian's book, so she had no real reason to be hostile toward Evelynn's Chosen.

Looking around, Vivian could say that Dianne wasn't there, probably doing her job as Kindred, just like Krista was probably hunting down some people with her spears "Are you waiting for your friend?" seeing the confused look on her face, Vivian added "Dianne."

" **Oh...well yes, she told me that she would also come to the festival but I guess that the Death does not go on vacation like the Champions.** " said Sable with a sad smile before eating the last piece of her sweet.

Vivian nodded before asking "Well we're on the same boat. Do you want to take a look at the festival while we wait?"

Sable looked up with a surprised expression " **Are...are you sure about that? I mean...** **we aren't exactly friends...** "

"I know but Cira always says that we Chosens should try to get along with each other. Obviously there are exceptions for everyone, including me, but I do not see any problems with you." explained Vivian thinking for a brief moment to Harry, the only Chosen she would have preferred to see dead.

" _Also, if Krista_ _finds out_ _that you did not try to talk to someone, she would try to threaten you again with that_ game." added Camille.

"That too..."

" **Well...if you say so...** " said Sable walking with Vivian in the main street and immediately noticing the looks of some people.

"Don't mind them." came the advice of Vivian who was walking without a care in the world "If you ignore them and just do not care about their looks, they will stop looking at you."

Sable nodded a bit unsure, trying to focus on the festival and so, the two Chosens began to walk among the stalls, stopping from time to time to eat something, especially Sable, while also speaking with each other since none of them knew something else of the other Chosen, bad experiences apart since the broken bond between Vivian, Krista and Harry, before becoming Chosens, and Sable's crime were well-known among the Chosens.

The two of them were so absorbed in those hours of peace that they did not notice the passing of time until the full moon was high in the sky.

"...and that's why Evelynn hates me." said Camille with a little grin on her face before sipping a bit of tea from a glass of plastic.

" **Now I can understand her hatred for you. Killing a prey in front of the eyes of another hunter isn't pleasant.** " said Sable with a raised eyebrow " **And the other victims?** "

"Coincidences." shrugged Camille "I work mostly in Piltover. There are a lot of desperate and suffering people, the kind of victims Evelynn adores. Unfortunately for her, many of the people she adores always end up in my list of people to be killed."

" **I guess it can't be helped...** " mumbled Sable looking around, taking note of the fact that now there were fewer people on the street. Most likely most of the crowd had moved to attend Shen and Akali's performance, but Sable wanted to see the show with Dianne while Vivian was not exactly excited about meeting Akela, Akali's Chosen. According to Vivian, among them there was not exactly a bond of kisses and hugs, but neither a bond of pure hatred. Both of them preferred not to meet and Sable had been advised, if not even threatened, to accept that explanation and to drop the subject.

" **So...what do we do now?** "

After not having received an answer, Sable looked back with a confused look and her confusion grew as she saw Camille staring at the sky with narrowed eyes. Following her line of sight, Sable widened her eyes in surprise upon seeing the moon now blood red.

" **What the-?** "

An inhumane scream prevented Sable from finishing the sentence and, after looking at the bottom of the road, both Chosens were shocked at seeing spiders big as wolves jumping on the civilians before biting them with their giant fangs dripping with poison, killing them in a few seconds. The rest of the civilians began to run away trying to save themselves while the two of them stayed in the middle of the street, watching the spiders that were getting closer and numerous.

" **Those spiders...I have already seen them somewhere...** " said Sable feeling a bit nervous in seeing all those spiders approaching her.

"It doesn't matter, we have to save those people. I will be the vanguard, you will kill all those who will escape me." said Vivian using her right grapples to dash forward, slicing in half two spiders with her blades.

Noticing that two of their kin were killed, many of the spiders focused on Vivian trying to surround her but unfortunately for them, their bodies were not even as agile or strong as Camille's.

As a spider jumped on her from the front, another attacked her by aiming at her legs from behind but in a matter of seconds, Vivian made a perfect backward overturn using **Precision Protocol** with her right leg to slice in half the spider in front of her before piercing the skull of the spider behind her with the tip of her left leg. Vivian stood perfectly still waiting for the third spider who tried to attack her the same way as the first, but when her blade began to shine, the enormous arachnid suffered the same fate as the previous aggressor and the two parts of its body fell to the ground at the sides of the woman who, by spinning on her axis, threw the spider stuck in her left leg against two spiders at her right, crushing all three insects against a wall. From then on, she began to move without ever stopping, cutting heads and bodies without any remorse as the spiders died without being able to defend themselves.

Those who managed to get past her, in an attempt to kill other people, were pierced with several spikes of shadow that killed them instantly.

Sable was trying to kill all the spiders who came too close to her by using her **Hate Spikes** , but also had to use **Ravage** when one of them was able to avoid her previous attacks.

As if to prove that point, a spider managed to avoid a row of thorns and tried to bit the girl, but Sable twisted her body and smashed her claws in its head, killing the giant insect with that before looking back and piercing two spiders with her thorns, splashing green blood everywhere.

" _Thankfully I've seen worse otherwise I would have already throw up my lunch..._ " thought Sable with a twisted sense of relief. At that moment she was not exactly sure that seeing something worse was a good thing...

Just when she was about to kill another spider with a wave of thorns, all the enemies jumped away, leaving the two Chosen in the middle of the street while watching them from the walls or the roofs.

" **What's going on...?** " asked Sable walking toward the other Chosen just to be sure. Now they were alone since all civilians had managed to escape.

"I don't know. It's as if they suddenly lost interest in us." said Camille looking at the enemies with a leg ready to cut them down.

" _No...it's not like that._ " said Vivian having already seen something like that " _They're like soldiers. They were focusing exclusively on civilians but then they decided to face the biggest threat all together and now they have gone away the same way. A group of soldiers with a hierarchy act in that way only in a certain situation._ "

"And that would be...?" asked Camille not exactly certain of wanting to know the answer.

" _When someone of higher rank orders it._ "

A sudden chilling laughter attracted the attention of both Chosen, who quickly turned their heads toward the spot where the spiders came from, and while Camille nor Vivian did not show any reaction, Sable widened her eyes in horror because, right at the bottom of the street, Elise in her Blood Moon skin was walking at a slow peace, staring at them behind her red spider mask that couldn't hide her amused smirk.

" **Eva...? Eva is that you?** " asked Sable looking at the Champion of her friend's sister " **Eva what the hell is going on?!** " but then, a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath. She isn't listening..." said Camille as Elise was looking at the dead bodies of her spiders with a neutral face.

" **Something is not right, something is definitely** _ **not**_ **right!** " hissed Sable looking at Elise with mixed feelings about the whole situation.

When Elise was close enough, she stopped to look at the two Champions in front of her, showing that grin again and, before Sable could ask her something, the Spider Queen spit a big amount of acid, aiming at Sable who was yanked out of the way by Camille.

Looking behind, both Chosens saw a wooden table being dissolved by that acid without any difficulty.

" _That was her_ _ **Neurotoxin**_ _. I did not know it could melt objects so easily..._ " said Vivian looking at the acid on the ground.

"Me neither..." added Camille looking back at Elise who was still smirking at them "I guess that talking will not help." and with that, she jumped at the Spider Queen ignoring the shouts from Sable. When Elise was within reach of attack, Camille brought a strong side slash with the left leg but the grin on her opponent lips widened a bit.

" **Krista is here, you know?** "

In a blink of an eye, Vivian took control of the body and, sticking her right leg in the ground, blocked the attack when the blade was a few inches from the mask of Elise, not at all worried about the slash that could have seriously hurt or even kill her.

"What did you say?" hissed Vivian glaring at the Spider Queen with glowing green-silver eyes.

" **You heard me. She is here.** " said Elise looking at her.

Vivian suppressed a growl but nothing stopped her from lowering her left leg before grabbing the spider-woman by her throat with a single hand, lifting her from the ground "Where. Is. Krista?"

" **Strangle me will not help you find her.** " said Elise with an amused grin, ignoring the iron grip around her throat.

Vivian growled at the Spider Queen, raising a fist to hit her, but Sable stopped her "Behind you!"

Turning around, Vivian saw three spiders jumping at her from three different points, each one of them aiming at a different target. She let go of Elise and prepared to kill the spiders but, at the last second, a strong shield surrounded her body and the three enemies bounced on it, falling to the ground before being killed by several rays of purple energy.

"Just in time!" exclaimed Lulu running toward the other Chosens "There's a big problem you need to know! Shen and Akali went crazy and...oh..." she stopped as soon as she saw Elise jumping away from Camille, a grin still on her lips.

" **Akali and Shen too...?** " repeated Sable looking back at the Spider Queen " **So she isn't the only one?** "

Lulu's eyes flashed for a brief second "We were at the gate to evacuate the civilians with Varus but then Pantheon came and explained the situation to us. Apparently during their show, Shen and Akali started killing the spectators for no reason. Also, some guards told us that they found the bodies of their comrades at another gate."

" _So...Akela also lost her mind just like Eva._ " said Camille placing the pieces together " _Elise, Akali, Shen...all of them have a Bloodmoon skin and the moon has become red. If those skins are the reason for this mess then..._ "

"Krista..." whispered Vivian clenching her fists before glaring at the Spider Queen who was standing besides two big spiders "What did you do to her?!"

Elise looked at her with an amused expression, but instead of answering her, she looked up to a big building near them. Vivian and the others followed her line of sight but Sable immediately regretted that choice because, on the roof of that building, Kindred was looking at the street full of corpses, both of humans and spiders.

Lamb turned her head slowly, looking at the form of Elise while Wolf growled menacingly, showing his fangs. Without a sound, Kindred jumped down, landing in the middle of the street, turning again toward Elise.

Behind her, Sable took a little step forward " **Dianne...** "

"Eva!"

She stepped back immediately, surprised by Lamb's sudden shout but that action made her understand that Lamb was not in control in that moment. Dianne was the one who had screamed and the tremor of her hand with which she held the bow confirmed Sable's fears.

"Eva, what the hell are you doing?!" shouted Dianne looking at her sister's Champion who simply smiled at her while caressing the head of a spider "When I felt your presence vanish with so many marks I was desperate! I thought something happened to you!" not getting an answer, she continued pointing at the civilians lying on the ground behind her sister "What is this madness?! What the hell happened to you?! Answer me Eva!"

Behind Kindred, the other Chosens were now really close to her but then Pix heard something behind the group and, looking back, his little eyes widened in horror.

" **She** **is** **not Eva.** " growled Wolf " **There is something different about her!** "

"Dianne, I know she is your sister, but she is completely mad! The same goes for Shen and Akali!" said Lysander ignoring Pix who was pulling a strand of hair to gain their attention.

Kindred's Chosen shook her head "She would never do something like that!" taking a step forward she shouted "Answer me Eva! What happened to you?!"

" **Dianne, I don't think...** " Sable had to suppress a scream when Pix literally tore a lock of her hair " **What's wrong with you?!** "

For his part, Pix pointed behind her with both hands flying without control over her head. Confused by the behavior of the little fairy, she looked back and her blue skin lost all its color.

" **G-girls...we...we have a problem...** "

The other Chosens turned around and not even Kindred could suppress the shiver of fear seeing big spider enter into the bodies of the dead civilians. Each spider used its jaws to open the back of the corpse closest to it, then slipped four of its legs into the body making them pass through the human limbs, whose body seemed shaken by strong spasms. Lastly, the spider entered into the corpse with brute force, crushing organs and bones without noticing it. After a couple of seconds, the bodies of the civilians rose, showing the spider's fangs leaking out of their mouths, while four long spider's legs and a spider abdomen sprouted out of their backs.

As one being, the new monsters turned to the four Chosens.

" _I just discovered to be afraid of spiders...and spiders that take possession of dead bodies..._ " whined Lulu while Lysander gulped loudly as those monsters started to walk toward them.

The eyes of Lamb flashed as the white half of Kindred took control, turning around with an arrow ready in her bow "Elise! Stop this madness at once!" seeing the grin on her lips, Lamb added "Do it, or not even the bond between our Chosens will save you!"

Elise chuckled amused, raising her hand to the mask, but then snapped her fingers, and all the spiders and hybrids in the vicinity attacked the four Chosens.

Wolf growled before biting a spider, ripping off its head with just one bite while Lamb danced in the air by shooting arrows all around but, much to her confusion, the arrows aimed at the bodies of the hybrids did not have any effect while the giant spiders died with an arrow between their eyes.

Vivian ignored the enemies and rushed toward Elise, dodging every attack with ease while the Spider Queen turned into her second form, jumping high with her fangs ready to strike. Crouching down to prepare for a possible dodge, Vivian could not see a spider smaller than the others approaching from her side. When the spider was near enough, it exploded in a bloodbath but the explosion could not hurt Vivian due to the activation of her **Adaptive Defenses** , which wasn't limited like in the Summoner Rift. However, that explosion managed to catch Vivian's attention, allowing Elise to strike her from above.

The Spider Queen pierced the right shoulder of her opponent using her fangs but, instead of screaming, Vivian gritted her teeth and kicked Elise in her spider belly, opening a large wound which gave birth to a hiss of anger by the giant animal over her. Jumping away, Elise turned into the human form, placing a hand over the wound, while several spiders rushed toward Vivian, but a volley of white arrows stopped them.

Nodding toward Kindred, Vivian rose from the ground, glaring at Elise who simply grinned at her, before using her **Neurotoxin** again, but this time both Chosens dodged the attack.

Not too far from them, Lulu and Pix fired several rays of energy, killing as many spiders as possible before running to avoid some hybrids that had launched themselves on her. Their bodies crushed on the wooden box that she was using as a raised point and, just a second later, several shadow spikes pierced their bodies, killing them instantly.

Sable dodged another spider exploiting the enhancements of Lulu but the enemies were too many on their side and the two of them were being surrounded very quickly.

" _We can not go on like this any longer! Think Sable! Think! There must be a solution!_ " thought Evelynn's Chosen killing another hybrid when Lulu stopped behind her.

"I do not know about you, but here things are getting really ugly!" shouted Lysander firing another **Glitterlance** , killing two hybrids too close for his liking.

" **I know but there are too many of them! I don't know how...!** " she stopped mid-sentence realizing that they had a very powerful combination at their disposal, only that it was very risky " **Let them come near us!** "

"What?! Are you out of your mind too?! Why should we allow that?!" asked/shouted the Yordle with eyes full of confusion.

" **When they are close enough, use your Wild Growth on me and try to stay on my shoulder!** " explained Sable while their enemies were getting closer and closer.

Lysander looked around and couldn't help but groan "Alright then, let's do it! I just hope it works because becoming food for giant spiders is not exactly my dream in the drawer!" and with a bit of help, he climbed on her shoulder just when the spiders jumped on them.

" **NOW!** "

"Enormibus!"

In an explosion of wind, leaves, and energy, Sable grew exponentially, reaching nearly fifty feet high, hurling all the enemies against the walls of nearby buildings, which were definitely smaller than her. Looking down, Sable could not help but show a victorious grin while Lysander was happily dancing on her right shoulder.

"Way to go Sable! Now crush those insects and then let's go to help the others!"

" **I have something else in mind...** " said Sable looking at the enemies, showing a little sad smile " **For what it's worth...I'm sorry.** " and with a single stomp of her foot, she created a powerful **Agony's Embrace** , piercing all the spiders, hybrids, stands and even the buildings with her shadow spikes.

"Ace!" exulted Lysander with a grin before looking back at the other fight, just in time to see Wolf being kicked by Elise into Lamb "We should help them now!"

Sable nodded, turning on her heels but the effect of Lulu's magic ended in that moment, making her shrink to her original height.

"Uhm...looks like the time of my magic isn't the same as in the Rift. Oh well, good to know!" said Lysander shrugging before rushing toward the other two Chosens with Sable behind.

Not far from them, Vivian tried to hit Elise with a wide kick but the Spider Queen spat a big cocoon of cobwebs, immobilizing her right leg. The spider-woman couldn't continue with her attack because Wolf bit into her right arm, forcing a grunt of pain out of her mouth. Without hesitating, she struck the black half of Kindred with a violent punch in the middle of the mask, slamming him to the ground but, before she could hit him any further, Elise saw an arrow pointing at her head with the tail of the eye.

Looking in that way, the Spider Queen realized how close Lamb was to her, ready to shoot her arrow.

"Surrender. Now." said Lamb without missing a beat, ignoring Dianne's supplications. She could not leave any chance to Elise and hoped that Dianne would forgive her one day or the other.

Elise, for her part, said nothing, merely showing an ambiguous smile, moving a step toward Lamb, who strained even more the string of her bow.

"Last chance, Elise." said Lamb aiming at the red mask of her fellow Champion "I won't warn you a third time."

The Spider Queen took another step forward.

"So be it..." hissed Lamb " _Forgive me, Dianne..._ " but just as the arrow was beginning to slip between her fingers, Elise tilted her head, the mouth twisted in apparent confusion.

" **Dianne...?** "

" _NO!_ "

Lamb visibly winced at the mental scream of Dianne and she could do nothing to stop her Chosen from taking control, albeit only for an instant, just enough to move her arms to the right. The white arrow darted through the air, missing Elise's head by an inch, but the feeling of relief Dianne felt prevented her from noticing the cold grin that had returned on Elise's lips.

Moving faster than expected, Elise tried to pierce Lamb with the right hand wrapped in a strange purple substance but at the last second, Wolf got in the way, suffering the attack that made him yelp with pain. The force of the attack was so strong that the two halves of Kindred were thrown across the street, making them crash into the wall of a building.

The Spider Queen seemed to completely forget about them and turned to face Vivian, Sable and Lysander who were now upon her but a sudden gust of red wind hurled them backwards.

Feeling another attack coming, Vivian grabbed the other two by the lapel of their clothes and, using the strength of her legs, jumped to the side, avoiding a red tornado that swept away the bodies of the spiders and the debris caused by their fights.

Elise looked back with a wide smile " **Are you here to dance with me, Yas?** "

The Unforgiven looked at her from behind his white mask but gave no sign of hearing her words. Sheathing his blade with a loud 'clack', he said "It's time."

She smirked " **Oh good to know. Do you want to have the** _ **honor**_ **?** "

Again, Yasuo did not seem to hear her and, without saying anything, jumped into the air before slashing the air toward the ground where a strange symbol appeared and a weak red light surrounded the two Champions.

"Eva!"

Elise looked at the downed form of Lamb who was holding Wolf in her arms, a nasty wound on his side which was slowly healing. With a mocking smile on her lips, the Spider Queen waved a goodbye at her before disappearing with Yasuo, just before Vivian could hit them with a wide kick.

"Tch! They managed to escape..." growled Vivian who wanted answers concerning Krista. The presence of Yasuo, he too with a Blood Moon skin, had left little doubts regarding the connection of those particular skins.

At that moment, a powerful column of light in the distance lit up the night and the Chosens immediately understood who it was.

"So Cira is still fighting." said Lysander looking at Vivian while Sable was trying to help her friend.

" **Dianne...Dianne can you hear me?** " asked Sable shaking Lamb without receiving an answer.

After a moment, the eyes behind the black mask flashed "I'm sorry Sable, but she isn't responding...she is still shocked."

Sable gave her a concerned look but nodded anyway " **What about Wolf?** "

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest." explained Lamb patting the head of her partner before standing up "That light was certainly Cira's doing. We must regroup with her and try to understand what is going on in this place."

"I agree." said Vivian "Can you bring us to her?"

"I can guide you, I know exactly where she is. Follow me." said Lamb before sprinting toward the bottom of the street with the others behind her.

They had no time to waste.

* * *

 **\- Old abandoned building (ten minutes later) -**

" **Are you sure she's here?** " asked Sable walking in the middle of a hallway.

"Yes, she's just two rooms ahead and she's not alone." said Lamb with Wolf floating at her side with the wound now completely healed.

"Well, better do not make her wait!" exclaimed Lulu with a smile running toward the door before opening it with without knocking.

Just to find herself on the wrong side of a spear, a halberd, a scythe, two knives, a sword and a magical scepter.

She looked up with a pale face, noting the confused looks of the other Chosen "...good evening?"

"Lulu? What are you doing here?" asked Veigar lowering his scepter.

"Veigar! You're here too!" shouted the purple haired Yordle tackling him into the ground, ignoring his shouts of protest.

"Lulu? Lysander? Why are you here?" asked Cira, confused by their presence.

"They are trying to protect this place, just like us." answered Lamb walking in with Vivian and Sable behind her.

"Kindred!" Cira walked toward them with a smile "Glad to see that you're all...fine?" the concerned look on Evelynn's face rang alarm bells in her head "Sable...what's happened?"

" **Me and Vivian were at the festival when...giant spiders attacked the civilians.** " explained Sable before looking at Lamb " **Lysander helped us but then we had to fight against Eva too...** " she took a deep breath " **She attacked Dianne without hesitation...** "

Upon hearing those words, Leona's eyes widened in horror and the First Chosen looked at Lamb. The white half of Kindred shook her head "She's not responding...fighting against her sister was too much for her."

"So Elise too..." mumbled Arthur with a grim look.

"Guess that our theory was correct." nodded Fiddlesticks "The Blood Moon skins are what connects the Champions who have started behaving in a very anomalous way."

Cira walked to a stop in front of Lamb, kneeling in front of her "Can you give her the control?"

Lamb looked at her with sad eyes behind the mask but nodded. After a quick flash in her eyes, Lamb's body fell forward without stopping, forcing Cira to take the smaller Champion in her arms "Dianne...?"

It was only after a couple of seconds that she noticed the slight spasms that shook the body of Lamb.

"E-Eva..." whispered Dianne shaking her head "Why...why her...?"

The Radiant Dawn's heart lost a beat at hearing that tremulous and feeble voice, having heard it on only two occasions: when Eva was about to die before being chosen and at their mother's funeral. Hugging her like a mother would do with her daughter, Cira started rubbing her back, whispering in the ear to calm her "Ssh...ssh...everything will be fine. We will bring back your sister and everyone else, okay? We'll save them."

"I don't...want to fight her...I can't..."

"And you won't fight her, I promise. You won't lose her. I will not allow it, trust me." said Cira without letting her go "Now, I need you to take a deep breath and calm yourself, all right? Lamb is with you and will always help you, but you must promise me that you will not do anything hazardous. Do you promise it?"

Dianne stood firm in her arms, sobbing a few times but nodding anyway "I promise..."

Cira smiled at her, releasing her from the hug "Good, now we should-!" suddenly she had to resist a strong surge of pressure that seemed to pour into the room. Near her, the other Chosens turned at the same time towards two of them in particular, both about to jump to their throats.

" **Evening,** _ **Major**_ **...** " growled Harry, spectral flames raising from the armor while his fist gripped the shaft of his halberd, screeching against the metal.

"I already told you not to call me Major, _Harry_. You lost that right when you betrayed your team." hissed back Vivian, blue sparkles dancing around her legs whit her hands clenched into fists, popping each single knuckle.

"Viv, I know how you feel about him, but now we don't have time for this." said Cira placing a hand on her shoulder.

Vivian glared at her for a brief moment before sighing and pointing at Nocturne "Fine, but if you want me to stay calm then explain what _he_ is doing to Krista."

At the first moment when she had seen Kalista tied to the table her mind had pushed her to use force to get Nocturne away from her friend, but then the calm that had distinguished her during her military service had made her notice that no one, not even Cira, seemed worried about that his presence and so Krista was not in danger, maybe.

"They are trying to free Krista and Kalista from whatever is controlling them through that Blood Moon skin. But I think it's better to explain everything from the beginning..." said Leona walking toward a chair near Dianne and Sable, showing a little grin at the expense of Veigar, currently used as a teddy bear by Lulu.

In the midst of all this, Nocturne still had his eyes closed in concentration. His task was anything but easy...

* * *

 **\- Krista's mindscape -**

"I'm really hating this place." growled Ash walking in the middle of a swamp surrounded by fog "Why did I end up here?"

" _Each Chosen's mind is different and is influenced by their union with a Champion. Yours is a huge space full of darkness thanks to my influence._ " explained the voice of Nocturne in his head " _Having to do with Kalista's Chosen it was presumable that you would end up in a place similar to the Shadow Isles._ "

"Right...but this place is endless." said Ash walking forward "How should I find Kalista or her Chosen?"

His answer came in the form of a hand that tightened around his right ankle, forcing him to look down, ready to hit anyone who had stopped him, but something sharp touched him behind the knee.

"I advise you not to make risky moves if you care about your leg." said a calm female voice as his eyes found the grey ones of a black haired girl hidden in the mist with some sort of camouflage over her face made with mud and leaves.

Ash stared at her for a couple of seconds before saying "Krista Rhon, I presume..."

"Correct, and you are...?" asked the girl without releasing his ankle or the sharp rock that she was aiming at the back of his knee.

"Name's Ashuros, Nocturne's Chosen." said the boy looking at her hand "Now release me, I'm here to help and I don't want to waste any more time."

After a couple of seconds, she released him and he could see, much to his confusion, the handle of a knife coming out of her back in the lumbar region. Having seen, during the various games in the Rift, some memories of Krista in the form of nightmares, he managed to guess what the knife was tied to.

"So you can't walk...again."

"No shit Sherlock." growled Kalista using only her arms to drag herself in the muddy ground "Now, if you're done with your brilliant deductions, help me to look for strong branches."

"Why?"

Krista looked back at him before pointing in front of her "Kalista. I do not know why, but I know that she is in that direction, unfortunately the swamp worsens a hundred yards ahead, and I can not go on in these conditions."

" **Maybe you should give up and despair like a child, just like that night.** " boomed a male voice in the swamp with a dark chuckle, gaining another growl from Krista.

"That voice...Hecarim's Chosen?" asked Ashuros looking around "Great, this place is becoming more and more hateful."

Without waiting for a reply, he walked toward the downed form of Krista and picked her up, placing her over is right shoulder, receiving a series of curses from the girl.

"You really know how to treat the wounded, huh?"

"If you think that I'll let you on my back with your _arms_ around my _neck_ , you're deadly wrong." replied the albino walking toward the direction pointed by Krista and, as said by her, he found himself with the mud up to the waist.

" _Well, now you just need to find Kalista. The fact of not being able to shatter her mind is making me lose my patience. To hell with my horror movies or the threats of that damned sun woman._ " said Nocturne sounding really stressed out. Fortunately, Ashuros soon came out of the swamp, finding himself in front of something very strange, at least for such a mind.

In front of him there was a tower made of black stone with cracks running along the sides. The fog had completely thinned out, showing a red moon in the sky as well as the beam of light that illuminated the top of the tower. A long stone staircase, with many missing pieces and several cracks, connected the top of the tower to the ground in front of the two Chosens.

"Kalista is up there, I can feel her..." said Krista looking at the top of the tower before showing a little grin "A woman to be saved and the only way to reach her is through broken stairs...we just need a monkey that throws barrels on us and we're good to go."

Ashuros looked at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly confused by her words.

"What?" she asked with a shrug "Never played Donkey Kong?"

The boy merely rolled his eyes before climbing up the stairs, only to stop at the first hole that was quite big.

"Perhaps with a good run-up you could-!" Krista's idea was quickly cut off when Ash placed her on the ground before picking her by the belt and the collar of her jacket, then starting to swing her back and forth, faster and faster.

"You wouldn't dar-!"

Too late.

Finding herself in midair, she managed to cross the arms in front of her face to protect herself from the impact. Shortly thereafter, he jumped by himself landing next to her.

Glaring at him with all the hate she could master, Krista hissed "I'll have my revenge..."

"Duly noted." was the reply and then it became a succession of stair-steps and launching people in loop, until they reached the top of the tower.

"My revenge...will be slow and painful..."

"No time for that. Look." said Ash pointing at the downed form of Kalista who had her mask over the face and was surrounded by a faint red glow. Picking her up again, he walked toward the Spear of Vengeance but suddenly he was struck by something that forced him to step back. Slightly stunned by the blow, the boy looked down and saw a series of red runes on the ground that formed several circles with Kalista in the center.

Over his shoulder, Krista spread her arm forward but found no resistance "Guess this is your limit. Put me down, now." and he did it, and then throw her forward again.

"He will suffer...intensely..." mumbled Krista shaking her head before pushing herself up with her arms, slowly advancing toward her Champion.

When she stood next Kalista, she glared at the mask with hate in her eyes since that mask was the last thing she saw before finding herself in that swamp. One moment she was returning home and then, out of nowhere, the mask had appeared before her, followed by darkness. When she woke up in the swamp she tried to call Kalista but she didn't get any answer and so she started wandering, looking for a way to get out of there, trying to ignore Harry's voice that occasionally provoked and insulted her with that voice that she hated so much. At last she had felt something that she could only connect to Kalista, a kind of instinct that pushed her to advance in a certain direction but, because of the ground and that damned knife in the back, she could not reach her, until now.

"Come on, Kalista. Time to wake up." said Krista trying to remove the mask but a wave of pain erupted from her back and she barely managed to suppress a scream. Looking behind with a heavy breath, she widened her eyes upon seeing blood flowing out of the wound on her back.

"Great...just great." she looked at the mask again and grabbed it with both hands, almost feeling as if someone had grabbed the handle of the knife in her back.

"Come on now." she started pulling, clenching her teeth in pain as the knife was slowly extracted from her body.

"You need to wake up Kalista...I can't go on like this...not without you..." her face was now red for the pain as the blood was forming a puddle under her "You told me that time...we are many but...we're also one...so I can't leave you here..."

" **Just give up. You will lose her too, just as you lost your mother and father.** " said the voice of Harry " **She'll betray you, just like I did, but when it will happen, there will be no one to save you.** "

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" shouted Krista forgetting about the pain in her back "She won't betray me, we're the same! Isn't that right, Kalista? We still have to take revenge on those who betrayed us! You can't just stay here so please, wake up now!"

With her last bit of strength, she tore off the mask from Kalista's face, knocking it off in the distance and the knife vanished into thin air once it had been removed from her body, just like the wound and the blood on the ground. A powerful shock wave erupted from the body of the Spear of Vengeance, destroying the runes, the moon and Ashuros, who dissolved into a cloud of darkness.

With a loud groan, Krista collapsed with an arm over the chest of her Champion who slowly opened her eyes.

" **Where...where are we?** "

"In a horrible place...but I've seen worse." said Krista with a chuckle.

" **Krista? What happened?** " asked Kalista looking at her Chosen, holding her head with a hand.

"Do not you remember anything?"

" **We were walking toward our home and then...nothing. Only darkness and a red moon...** " explained Kalista shaking her head before looking again at her Chosen with a little smile " **Then we heard your voice...thank you for helping us.** "

Krista grinned at her "We are many..."

" **...but we are also one.** " nodded Kalista standing up with her Chosen " **We think that it's time to wake up. We can feel the presence of other Chosens around us.** "

"Well, better do not make them wait." replied Krista with a grin before closing her eyes as the world around her shattered.

* * *

 **\- Real World -**

A slow groan attracted the attention of those present in the room and, to their great relief (except Hecarim and Harry), the white mask shattered, as did the rest of the skin, showing the real Kalista, whose eyes were gray.

" **My head is killing me...** "

"You have suffered worse, Krista. A severe headache will not stop you." said Vivian with a little grin.

" **I'd love to see you in my place...** " said Krista shaking her head " **What happened to me? I managed to understand that the red moon has something to do with what happened to Kalista but nothing more.** "

" **I wonder why but I'm not surprised.** " said Harry ignoring the glares of various Chosens.

"The situation is quite complicated, but I'm glad to see you're back." said Cira with a smile before asking "Do you want the short or long version?"

" **The short one but before that...** " Krista took a spear and pointed it at Nocturne, still unnerved by being punched out of her mind " **Someday I'll have my revenge, don't forget it.** "

"I have goose bumps..." said Nocturne with a mocking tone before a strong seismic shock caused the whole building to shake, surprising those present who were forced to cling to something to keep the balance, while deep cracks opened in the walls. Being the only one immune to that tremor, Nocturne flew to a window through which a strong red light filtered and, after opening it, he reached the roof of the building, looking around.

"Nocturne! What do you see?" shouted Pantheon shielding his eyes from the light.

The Eternal Nightmare could only stare in silence at the huge column of red light that descended from the moon, illuminating the whole city.

"A lot of trouble..."

* * *

 **\- Temple hidden in the mountains of Ionia (shortly before) -**

A hooded figure walked through the corridors of the temple, followed by Zilean and a dozen of summoners, all wearing red tunics. After a few minutes, they reached a huge, completely empty circular room.

"Get ready, time has come." said Zilean as the summoners walked in the room, forming a circle while facing the center of the room. After a quick nod, they began to sing a strange litany, forming several runes in the floor.

"My Master." Zilean looked at the hooded figure at his side "Everything his ready."

"Very good. Now it's time to meet our new allies." said the man with a little grin stepping forward just when the last rune was placed at the center of the room. After a brief moment of silence, the roof and the floor were destroyed by a column of red light generated by the moon, which stood exactly above them. As he looked into the perfectly circular hole created by the column of light, his grin widened at the sight of a strange red glass, behind which six pairs of eyes stared at him intently.

"Brothers!" shouted the man opening his arms as if to want to embrace them "Look at you in your squalid prison! Who put you down there?!"

" **THE LEAGUE!** " thundered their voices as a hand tried to touch the glass, but was rejected by red lightning.

"And now that I set you free..." raising his arms, his hands were wrapped in a powerful magic that he threw against the glass, dissolving the lightning "What is the first thing you are going to do?!"

As the earth began to tremble, six arms destroyed the glass without hesitation.

" **DESTROY IT!** "

A sick smile could be seen on the lips of the hooded man.

"Good answer."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Omake: Vivian and Dark Souls**

"So...what game have you decided to bring this time?" asked Vivian without much enthusiasm in her voice.

"Oh, do not be such a spoilsport. The last game I showed you was not so bad." said Krista with a grin, since the last game was League of Legends.

"Point taken...but I hope this..." she looked at the custody of the game "...Dark Souls is not another 'false' game. Anyway, what's the point of the game?"

"Oh, that's and RPG, or Role-Playing Game if you wish, where you can create your own character and fight against demons, monsters and so on. This one is famous for its difficulty." explained Krista inserting the disc into the console "Now let's start with the creation of your character!"

 _(After the creation)_

"Twenty minutes spent creating an acceptable character...and then she looks like a roasted mummy?" asked Vivian with a raised eyebrow looking at her character.

"Well...there is all the lore behind so it is a normal thing."

"The what?"

"The lore. Past events that have led to this situation, said in a very simple way." explained Krista with a shrug.

"So it's the plot of the game."

"Err...not really but...you know, forget it. Go on and kill those enemies!"

 _(After some quick kills)_

"And what is this?" asked Vivian looking at a sword stuck in the ground.

"Oh that's a bonfire, you can do a lot of things when you interact with it."

"I can only exit from its menu..."

"... _after the tutorial_ you will be able to do a lot of things."

"If you say so, but I have to say, this game is pretty easy for-!" Vivian looked with a mix of confusion and repulsion the demon landed in front of her character "What the hell is _that thing_..."

"That's the boss of the tutorial but you don't have to-!"

[YOU DIED]

"Mh I see...so that demon is stronger than the others."

"Viv, look you don't-!"

[YOU DIED]

"One more time..." said Vivian with narrowed eyes.

"Err...Viv?"

[YOU DIED]

"Maybe the tail is its weak point."

[YOU DIED]

"The belly...?"

[YOU DIED]

"Those damn legs...?"

[YOU DIED]

"How can I kill something like that with a broken sword?!" shouted the former Major gripping the joy-pad in her hands.

"Viv, you don't have to fight the boss _now_. There a door on the left, go that way." said Krista pointing at said door while suppressing a chuckle.

"Why did not you tell me before...?"

"I did not want to interrupt your fun." grinned Krista walking toward the kitchen "I will prepare some tea, good luck!"

" _ **Do you really think it was a good idea to let her play that game?**_ " asked Kalista.

"Sure! After the first hundred deaths or so she will get used to the game."

"How can such a thin and weak man push a bloody iron ball down a ladder!" shouted Vivian from the other room.

" _ **Did you get used to the game?**_ "

"Of course! After breaking up some furniture I managed to control myself." said Krista with a smile before hearing a loud "Finally! He's dead!"

Walking back in the living room, she asked "Did you kill the boss?"

"No, I killed this enemy with the shield. He was really strong." said Vivian with a grin "Was he some kind of mid-boss?"

" _Do not tell her it was a basic enemy...do not tell her it was a basic enemy...do not tell her it was a basic enemy..._ " Krista had to fight down a laugh, managing to nod at the end.

"Good, now I can kill that demon with no-!"

[YOU DIED]

"This..."

[YOU DIED]

"...is..."

[YOU DIED]

"...not..."

[YOU DIED]

"...a..."

[YOU DIED]

"...game!"

[YOU DIED]

"It's some kind of torture!" she shouted launching the joy-pad against the wall.

[YOU DIED]

Vivian was a really calm person but that game had managed to push her over the edge. Glaring at Krista, who was holding both hands over her mouth in order not to laugh, Vivian hissed "Take that game out of this house...now!"

"Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!" said Krista jumping on her feet, before placing the disk into its custody. Closing it, she looked at her friend "Does that mean you do not want to try Dark Souls 2?"

The last thing she saw before darkness was a joy-pad aimed at her face.

* * *

 **And that's it! End of the** **fourth** **chapter** **(plus omake)** **! I hope that you liked it!**

 **It's been a while since the last update but unfortunately I had several commitments that kept me away from the computer, but I managed to write these twenty pages anyway!**

 **Now, first of all, I hope I have used well all the characters that have been entrusted to me (below is a list with all the soldiers in this story.) and I would like to point out to you that Evelynn is still the old version, the rework will take place during this story uhuhuh...**

 **In the next chapter we will find out who are the new allies of our hooded man (a poro snack to those who guesses which film I used for the final scene) and we will have many conflicts (physical and otherwise) between the various Champions!**

 **One last thing, the previous chapter was modified to insert Akela and improve some things.**

 **List of Chosens:**

 **\- Ashuros / Nocturne (mine)**

 **\- Tyler / Fiddlesticks (mine)**

 **\- Jason / Shaco (mine)**

 **\- Cira / Leona (Elhini Prime)**

 **\- Arthur / Pantheon (Elhini Prime's boyfriend)**

 **\- Krista / Kalista (Elhini Prime's friend)**

 **\- Harry / Hecarim (Elhini Prime's friend)**

 **\- Lysader / Lulu (Elhini Prime's friend)**

 **\- Dianne / Kindred (Masked Demise)**

 **\- Eva / Elise (Masked Demise)**

 **\- Sable / Evelynn (Masked Demise)**

 **\- Ana / Veigar (sylver9895)**

 **\- Vivian / Camille (30CaliberDonut)**

 **\- Akela / Akali (30CaliberDonut)**

 **That's all for today! See you around and have a good day!**


End file.
